raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Johnny Jankowski's series)
This fanfiction series made by Johnny Jankowski is a series of stories featuring characters from the TV series, including characters made by the author. Christmas Favorites The Raccoons' Christmas Carol Another parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. * Cyril Sneer as himself (Ebenezer Scrooge) * Snag as himself * George Raccoon as himself (Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim and Martha's father, Mrs. Cratchit's husband) * Cedric Sneer (Cyril's son) as himself (Fred, Scrooge's nephew) * The Pigs as themselves (the collectors for the poor and/or Scrooge's friends) * Samaritan Sneer (Cyril's late uncle) as himself (Jacob Marley) * Timmy as The Ghost of Christmas Past * Mr. Knox as himself (Fezziwig) * Lady Baden-Baden, The Bears, Suey-Ellen Pig, Mr. Barnes, Dr. Canard, Miss Primrose, Ingrid Bellamour, Bullwinkle the Moose (cameo), Daffy Duck (cameo), Woody Woodpecker (cameo), Crazylegs Crane (cameo) and Evergreeners (cameo) as themselves (Scrooge's friends) * Cyril's wife as herself (Isabel) * King Harkinian as The Ghost of Christmas Present * Nicole Raccoon as herself (Mrs. Cratchit, Tiny Tim and Martha's mother, Bob's wife) * Lisa Raccoon as herself (Martha Cratchit, Bob and Mrs. Cratchit's eldest daughter, Tiny Tim's sister) * Bentley Raccoon as himself (Tiny Tim Cratchit, Bob and Mrs. Cratchit's son, Martha's brother) * Bert Raccoon as himself (Peter Cratchit) * Ralph Raccoon as himself * Melissa Raccoon as herself * Gertie Raccoon as herself * Broo the Puppy as himself * Schaeffer the Dog as himself * Annie Ringtail as herself (cameo) * Annie Ringtail's mother as herself (cameo) * Troy Malone as himself (cameo) * Spunky as himself (cameo; revealed as Annie Ringtail's pet kitten) * Swift the Fox as himself (cameo; revealed as Suey-Ellen Pig's pet fox) * Sophia Tutu as herself (Fred's wife) * Mr. Tobacco as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Future TRIVIA Timmy the angel from the Precious Moments video series appears as the Ghost of Christmas Past in this story. Bullwinkle the Moose (from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends), Daffy Duck (from the Looney Tunes media), Woody Woodpecker (from the Woody Woodpecker media), Crazylegs Crane (from the Crazylegs Crane shorts) and the Evergreeners appear in this story as silent cameos at the Christmas party in Cyril's mansion. King Harkinian from the animated DiC TV series The Legend of Zelda appears as the Ghost of Christmas Present in this story. In this story at Annie Ringtail's house, Troy Malone appears as a cameo and is revealed as Annie Ringtail's father. The kitten similar to Spunky from Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers appears as a cameo and is revealed as Annie Ringtail's pet kitten in this story at Annie Ringtail's house. The fox based on Swift the Fox from David the Gnome appears as a cameo and is revealed as Suey-Ellen Pig's pet fox in this story at the Pigs' house. The Gift of the Magi Based on the story by O. Henry. * Ralph Raccoon as himself (Jim) * Melissa Raccoon as herself (Della) * Broo the Puppy as himself Nursery Tale Favorites Little Red Riding Hood * Melissa Raccoon as the Little Red Riding Hood * Broo the Puppy as himself * Cyril Sneer as himself (The wolf) * Gertie Raccoon (Ralph's aunt) as herself (Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother) * Harriet as herself (revealed as Gertie Raccoon's pet wolf) TRIVIA The wolf based on Harriet from Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers appears and is revealed as Gertie Raccoon's pet wolf in this story. The Three Little Pigs * The Pigs as The Three Little Pigs * Suey-Ellen Pig as The Three Little Pigs' mother * Cyril Sneer as himself (The Big Bad Wolf) * Cedric Sneer as himself Bert and the Beanstalk Another parody of the classic tale of Jack and the Beanstalk. * Bert Raccoon as Jack * Broo the Puppy as himself * Nicole Raccoon as Jack's mother * King Koopa as himself (The giant) TRIVIA King Koopa from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!/''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3''/''Super Mario World'' appears as the giant in this story. The Princess and the Pea * Lisa Raccoon as the princess * Bert Raccoon as the prince * George Raccoon as the king * Nicole Raccoon as the queen Hansel and Gretel * Bentley Raccoon as Hansel * Annie Ringtail as Gretel * Broo the Puppy as himself * The Witch as herself TRIVIA The Witch from the 1937 Disney animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, appears in this story. The Aardvark and the Mouse A parody of ''The Lion and the Mouse''. * Cyril Sneer as himself (The lion) * Gadget Hackwrench as herself (The mouse) TRIVIA The mouse based on Gadget Hackwrench from Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers appears as the mouse in this story. Melissa and the Three Pigs A parody of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * Melissa Raccoon as herself (Goldilocks) * The Pigs as themselves (The Three Bears) The Tortoise and the Hare * Toby Turtle as himself (The tortoise) * Danny as himself (The hare) TRIVIA The turtle based on Toby Turtle from the 1973 Disney animated film, Robin Hood, appears in this story as the tortoise. The Frog Prince * Lisa Raccoon as the princess * Kessie as herself (cameo; revealed as Lisa Raccoon's pet bird) * Midge as herself (cameo; revealed as Lisa Raccoon's pet bird) * Toro as himself (The frog) * Bert Raccoon as the prince TRIVIA The bird similar to Kessie from Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh appears in this story as a cameo and is revealed as Lisa Raccoon's pet bird. The bird similar to Midge from Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers appears in this story as a cameo and is revealed as Lisa Raccoon's another pet bird. The frog similar to Toro from Tijuana Toads appears in this story who changes into Bert Raccoon as the prince. Category:Raccoons Fanfics